


Our little moments

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, repairing the big mistake of the writers for S19E08, true scenario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: When they are together, whatever the place, it is just Rafael and Sonny in their world and nothing else matters...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 24
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael comes home to find Sonny sleeping, exhausted on their bed. Softened by the sight, he takes a photo...and he can't help but look at it later in his office...


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rafael is comforting Sonny after Next Chapter - Season 18 Episode 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweetness...


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if...?


	13. This time it's my turn to help you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to create a little scene where this time it's Raf who comes to help ADA carisi when he's having trouble with a case...


	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them...always working and fighting together


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving !


End file.
